Collide
by fictionmonster
Summary: A Boosha fic. Boo finds Sasha in the studio late at night. One-Shot


Collide

"Sasha?"

Sasha stopped mid-piroutte and watched her from inside the studio. Boo gingerly took small steps through the door, fiddling with the strap of her jeans, she felt Sasha's light eyes follow her as she walked through the room.

"What are you doing here?" Sasha looked at her, her hands reaching her hips.

Boo dropped her bag on the ground and crouched. She bit her lip, not wanting to turn around. "I just needed to stretch, you know. . . So I don't get too stiff."

"At 11:00 at night?"

"Hey, you're here too. This conversation shouldn't only be on me."

Boo immediately wished she had said nothing. She heard Sasha's pointe shoes step closer to where she knelt. Boo still hadn't faced her, her blue eyes were fixed on the floor below her.

"You know why I came here, Boo."

Boo felt her heart flutter as she heard her name. She couldn't help it and she really didn't know why. Not standing it anymore, Boo got up, dusted herself off and spun around. Immediately regretting it as she looked at the girl before her.

Sasha, who was always so perfect and in form, seemed to be at her worst now. Her blue eyes were ringed with circles and shadows. Her flawless skin was patched with tears and her breath. God. Her breath reeked of alcohol.

The strong kind.

"Sasha? What happened to you?"

Sasha's eyes danced across the back of the room, "What do you think?"

She sashayed past her and gathered her things, spilling a few drops of beer on the new floors. Feeling forced to move, Boo lightly padded her way to the taller girl, handing her items that she didn't catch.

Glistening on the floors was something Boo wasn't familiar with. Her gentle fingers slowly reached for it, only having them caught by nothing else but Sasha's own. Feeling electricity shoot up her arm, Boo couldn't help but stare. Even when Sasha looked like she did this evening, Boo realized that she always looked at Sasha with the same biased eyes. She was perfect to Boo and nothing ever changed that.

Knowing she was distracted, she slipped it from under Sasha's agile fingers.

"Wait-"

It was a photo. Just by the texture, Boo could call it out. She flipped it over and in a second, felt her heart get caught in her throat. She stared at it for a few more seconds before she felt air begin to flow into her lungs again.

Two young girls -seeming to be both around five years old- were in the photo. One girl had a parasol in hand and the other seemed to have a very, very red eye . . .

Boo didn't believe it. She ran her finger along the ridge of the photo, memories were flooding back and she couldn't filter a single one. Noticing Boo's gaze, Sasha snatched the photo away and tucked it into her back pocket, a sting of red crawling up her drunken face.

Boo didn't speak, even if she wanted to, the silence was riveting and both of the girls had no idea what to do -or say- next. Sasha's gaze lingered on Boo for a few more seconds before she looked away, clearing her throat and continued gathering her things.

Knowing Sasha well, Boo couldn't stand the chance of leaving her drunk. She watched Sasha stumble as she helped herself up, slipping from the beer on the ground. Boo quickly ran over, hovering her hand to pull her up. Not anticipating what happened next, she fell as Sasha tried to pull herself up. She underestimated how heavy she was and collapsed right on top her.

"We're really close together right now," Sasha drawled, her voice dragging along.

Even if she was drunk, she wasn't lying. Boo could feel her hot breath on her skin, prickling her neck and making her shudder.

Murmuring quietly, Boo answered, "I don't mind."

Boo tried to say something else but whatever it was, it was muffled by Sasha's lips. The girl under her, craned her neck higher, wishing that Boo would react. But when she finally did, Sasha almost died.

Boo felt Sasha's soft lips on hers, suckling on her bottom lip, her hands traveling up her arms, sending her haywire. Sasha crashed her lips on the shorter girl, flipping them both around and pushing herself on top. She felt Boo's warm lips on her skin, making their way through her neck and collarbone, sending a series of shocks that seemed close to deadly.

As soon as Boo felt Sasha gently pulling away, she ran her hands along Sasha's back feeling the warmth of her skin through her shirt.

Sasha gave her one last peck before she whispered, "I have to go."

Boo whimpered and nuzzled her neck, making the taller girl giggle.

By the time they packed her things and reached the door, Boo slipped her hands into Sasha's back pockets. Smiling tentatively, she slid the photo into her hand.

"Good night Sasha."

"I guess you warmed up enough for the night." Sasha smiled one last time before she began to walk away, "Good night Boo."


End file.
